Different
by AnimeLuverX
Summary: Bella has an adopted brother named Raphael. He's the polar opposite of her. Obnoxious,loud,funny,reckless and loves being the center of attention. He came to Forks with her. Bella will soon find out that not just his personality is different.


**RPOV**

Raphael Swan had only one thing to say: Long plane rides suck! So much! Especially if you're sitting right next to your adoptive sister that you've never met and she's so freaking quiet! He wouldn't even be going through this if Renee and her stupid boyfriend Phil,weren't going on some dumb baseball trip. And now he was going to have to go with his sister,Isabella(A.K.A: IsaBore),to see his adoptive father,Charlie,who he's never met! Ahh! It's all so frustrating!

 **(Flashback)**

Raphael was sitting in the classroom in the annoying boys school which he'd been in since he was eleven. Well,except for the holidays that he'd spent with Renee,his overly eccentric and careless foster mom. Anyway,the school's science professor,Richard Pate(A.K.A: Constipate),was giving this mind-numbing lecture about neurons or whatever and Raphael was getting so freaking bored.

"Raphael Swan," The principals assistant,Susan Hall's(A.K.A: Snore's Alot),voice crackled over the intercom. "Please report to Principal Jackson's(A.K.A: Buzzkill)office immediately."

A few of the boys in his class snickered but Raphael silenced them with a glare. It was not uncommon for him to get sent to the principal's office. In fact he set a school record for the amount of times that he'd been sent to the office. Which was quite a lot.

Raph walked out of the classroom and up the hall to the principal's office with his usual bored yet mischievous look on his face. Snore's Alot was sitting in her usual spot behind her desk typing,a frown on her face and her gray hair in its usual tight no-nonsense old lady bun.

"What did you do this time Raphael Swan?" She asked looking up as he entered the room.

"Who me?" Raphael asked innocently. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh," She replied and muttered under her breath,thinking Raphael couldn't hear her,but he could. "Sure-re,that's what you always say."

Raph smirked,she frowned and waved him into Buzzkill's office. The man himself,Buzzkill,was sitting at his desk drinking a soda and eating a Big Mac. Yeah,he should really watch his diet.

"Ahh. Raphael Swan," The fat man said,there was obvious displeasure on his face. "My least favorite student." He doesn't really like Raphael,cause of all the stunts he's pulled. Let's see: The graffiti all over the lockers,riding a motorcycle through the school building,setting the teacher's lounge on fire,messing up the principal's office etc. Raphael Swan wasn't exactly a star student. That title belonged to suck ups and Raphael was not a suck up. He was a bad boy,a trouble maker. His middle name was trouble.

"Principal Buzz,my man. What's up?"

"Cut the crap kid," Buzzkill said, "You're not in trouble. Surprising huh?"

"Actually no. Considering how much of a good student I am." Raphael teased,a growing smirk on his face.

Buzzkill rolled his eyes, "Your mother called,she need's you to go to your house immediately."

"YESS!" Raphael pumped his arm in the air. "Now I can be away from you,Buzzkill. And your annoying assistant Snore's Alot. She really does snore...alot. Oh and..tell our science teach,Constipate,that he really need's to up his lectures. They suuuuuuck."

"Urrrrgh!" Buzzkill's face contorted in rage,he literally looked like he was going to explode. "Get out and stay out,you hooligan!"

"Awww. Won't you miss me?" Raphael teased.

"OUT!"

 **1 Hour Later(spoken in spongebob voice)**

"Awww! Renee! Come on!" Raphael complained. "Do I really have to stay with a guy I've never met?"

His foster mom rubbed her temples and sighed, "Raph..Charlie's very nice. And a new school would be good for you. I swear that principals gonna burst a vein one of these days from dealing with you. And besides," she reasoned, "You're always saying that Phoenix is too hot. And you'll finally get to meet Bella. She's so excited to meet you." Renee smiled. "Now go pack your things. And hurry. The plane leaves in two hours." And with that she pushed him up the stairs to pack his things.

 **(End Of Flashback)**

"Sooo," Raphael said to Bella,trying to strike up a conversation. "Whatcha reading?"

"Huh?" She turned to him, "Oh,uh,Withering Heights."

"Looks boring."

"Well," she said, "You should never judge a book by its cover."

"Maybe," He shrugged, "Maybe not. Considering that I'm not too good in school and I can,but don't read."

"Oh." She replied and returned to her book."

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Awkward silence." Raphael cracked.

Bella laughed, "You know,I think we are going to get along fine. Once we get over the initial awkwardness."

"What awkwardness?" Raphael teased. He flashed her one of his signature you-can't-resist-me grins.

The air plane finally stopped at Forks,it was raining. Raphael sighed and stretched his arms up to meet the drops of water,his head tilted back.

Bella gave him a quizzical look, "You actually enjoy this weather?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup. I've never been one for warm weather." He replied.

Suddenly a tall man in cops clothes with a big mustache walked up to them, "Dad!" Bella called out and ran up to give him a hug. He returned the hug,when they stopped he looked suspiciously at Raphael. Bella noticed, "Oh,sorry Dad. This is my brother and your adopted son Raphael."

"Yeah,hey," Raphael said,flashing him a smile that usually won adults over. "Guess you're Charlie."

The cop broke out into a smile. He was glad that Renee had sent him over. I mean Bella was good but she was a girl. "Nice to meet ya Raphael. I wasn't expecting another person. So I don't have another bed available. Would sleeping on the couch be okay for now?"

"Sure thing. Whatever you say Charlie," Raphael responded lazily.

Charlie grinned again,it would be nice to have a guy around,a son.

The car ride over to the house was silent Raphael was itching to ride his motorcycle which was stashed in the back of the car. Apparently Charlie didn't want him to ride it along side of the car because it would give Bella "ideas." It was annoying and if Charlie thought that he was going to be some kiss-up perfect son(adopted)..well he was damn wrong.

The cop car finally stopped at this big old house that had woods almost surrounding it. Raphael got out and stretched his legs,happy to be out of the cramped vehicle. He grabbed his bag out of the car and without waiting for Charlie or Isabore he went inside.

The house was..eh,okay. It wasn't that great but it would do. Raphael put his bag in a near empty closet and went back out the door. He passed Charlie by on his way out,who said,

"Where are you going?"

"Motorcycling."

"Well," Charlie said, "Hold off on that. Because my friend Billy Black and his son are coming over and I want you to get to meet them. Besides,his son rides motorcycles too."

Raphael considered this, "Alright. But how long will it take for them to get here?"

"They should be here any minute," Charlie responded. Just as he finished a black Chevy truck came into view and drove into the muddied driveway.

A man about Charlie's age got out and stepped into a wheel chair which a boy about Raphael's age had put there. He had short dark hair,(Unlike Raphael who had blonde,spiky,messy hair.) Tanned skin(So does Raphael) and dark brown eyes(Raphael has sapphire blue eyes.) He muscular,like Raphael(except Raphael is way more muscular) and was wearing a jacket,a pair of shorts and a pair of sneakers oppose to Raphael's leather jacket,jeans and black boots. The teen stared at Raphael as if he was hypnotized by him.

"Billy," Charlie called,shaking his friend's hands in greeting. "You remember Bella?"

"Ahh yes,of course." The man reached out and shook Bella's hand warmly.

"And I also have my newly adopted son that you haven't met. Raphael."

Billy stared at him confusedly but then smiled warmly and shook Raphael's hand(Raphael hates formal things) saying, "This is my son,Jacob." He indicated the dark haired teen next to him.

 **JPOV**

Jacob looked at him curiously and Raphael gave one of his signature looks that was a cross between cool and defiant. Jacob smirked and Raphael had to admit that there was something about him,something intoxicating.

"Well,I'll leave you boys to talk and get to know each other," Charlie broke in,then he,Billy and Bella went inside to presumably watch a football game. Well,not Bella she would probably stay up in her room.

"So,Raphael,huh?" Jacob asked. "You really want me to call you that all the time?"

"Nah," Raphael replied lazily, "Just Raph...and you?"

"Jake."

"Well Jake," Raph said, "Charlie said you were into bikes. Wanna go take em out for a ride?"

"Yeah sure," Jacob responded, "Mine's in the truck. What do you say we go head over to my house? I'll lead the way." He opened the back and pulled out a sleek black bike.

"Cool dude and sure," Raph said and bragged, "But just wait till you see mine." He had moved his bike to the garage before they got here and now got it out. His bike was the latest,newest and best model. It wasn't a chopper,those are weird,it was a regular one. Sleek,black and powerful with built in speakers. It also had a big symbol of a wolf on it.

"Whoa. Awesome," Jacob exclaimed,astonished,then grinned when he saw the wolf. "Into wolves are ya?" He asked.

"Yup." With that Raph grabbed his black helmet which also had a wolf emblazoned on the side and shoved it on. Jacob did the same and with a roar of their bike's and Raph's blasting rock music they set off to Jacob's house.


End file.
